


you may kiss the groom

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: Luke stood before them, a bright smile on his face as he gestured to Alec, and said, “I understand you wrote your own vows.”





	you may kiss the groom

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

Luke stood before them, a bright smile on his face as he gestured to Alec, and said, “I understand you wrote your own vows.”

Both Magnus and Alec nodded, turning towards each other, and Alec thought he’d be more nervous, standing in front of all these people, the chapel enveloped in a calm silence. But as his eyes met Magnus’, and he felt Magnus give his hands a squeeze, the warmth and rightness of this moment washed over Alec and the words flowed easily.

“When I was fifteen, my sister told me someday somebody was going to love me heart and soul. I never really believed that, because the path I was on didn’t allow for that. I always knew I couldn’t have what I wanted, until you came along. This is where I would always get stuck, because words aren’t really my strong suit, but this was also different. I realized that what I feel for you couldn’t be simplified down to words, stories, phrases and metaphors. I realized it would take me endless effort for the rest of eternity to even scratch the surface of saying and showing how much I love you, and then I realized we have that. We have eternity and if there is one thing in my life that has and will always be worth the effort, it’s you, it’s us. You are the most beautiful, amazing person I have ever met and I love you, Magnus Bane, heart and soul, and you are that somebody and that someday is every day with you by my side and I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.”

Alec’s voice cracks a few times, but the conviction and certainty of his words isn’t lost to anyone, and he feels a few tears run down his cheeks, mirrored on Magnus’ face. And it’s as if nothing else exist around him as he looks into Magnus’ eyes, a sea of warmth and love and promises of forever. Magnus clears his throat, giving Alec a small smile when Alec squeezes his hands, and takes a deep breath before speaking.

“When you start tracking the length of your life in decades and centuries rather than years, you also start believing you’ve seen it all, felt it all, experienced it all, especially when it comes to people. I’ve felt this way for a long time, like I’ve given and received all the love that was meant for me. Now I see how wrong I’d been. You are unlike anyone I’ve ever known and being with you, loving and being loved by you is something that continues to surprise me, in the best way possible. Even writing these vows, I found myself a bit lost, in unfamiliar territory, because how could I possibly explain what you mean to me? How could I possibly explain that I never thought I’d love someone the way I love you and even more than that, how I never thought someone would love me the way that you do, how I never thought this kind of love was even possible. We may have eternity to try and figure it out, but still, I felt like there had to be some way to put what was in my heart into words. I wracked my brain for weeks and then one morning, waking up next to you, it just hit me, and it’s so simple, yet not simple at all, but it is right and true, as it will always remain. And it is that you, Alexander Lightwood, are the love of my life, and getting to spend the rest of it with you is my greatest joy.”

Both of them are fully crying at this point, tear after tear escaping their eyes, and Alec’s cheeks hurt from smiling and the only thing that breaks through their bubble is Luke’s voice, deep and joyous.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom.”

Alec grabs the lapels of Magnus’ suit, pulling him closer, and he’s only vaguely aware of the cheers and clapping that erupts around them as he kisses his husband (husband, husband, _husband_ ) deeply, slowly, with all the love in his heart.


End file.
